The Imprint: Epilogue
by sportszaha4
Summary: Life for Emma is going great and with her man Jacob but graduation is near and things start to change in high school will Jacob still be there and who is that familiar stranger in the crowd? R&R takes place after eclipse and is sequel to The Imprint
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Summer's End

Chapter 1: Summer's End

"Emma," a deep and slow voice called to me. "Emma!" I felt my whole body shake and this time the voice was more clear and sharp. "Hey!" My eyes snapped open but fluttered back to their original position before.

"Uhn," I moaned.

"Come on wake up," Charlie said his voice a little bit more chipper. He pulled the covers back and in retaliation I curled up into a tiny ball and buried my face in my pillow. He had already opened the blinds to my room and it was filled with light that burned my eyes.

"I've got a surprise for you," he sing-songed

I turned an eye out towards him. His face was beaming with this plastered on smile that took up half his face and scared me. I snapped my face back in my pillow.

"Since when did the sun come up so early?" I mumbled in to my pillow sounding muffled.

"Since I opened up the blinds. Now come on, I've got a surprise for you, something special for today." I shot up in bed feeling my hair fly all over the place. I always had the worst bed head in the morning. "I knew that a surprise would get you to wake up."

Surprise? For a special day? Man, those two statements together could only mean one thing.

"Happy Sixteenth Birthday Emma!" Charlie shouted when we reached the kitchen.

My shoulders slumped a little bit. I hated my birthdays mostly because I always got a cactus from my parents every year. Responsibility was better than a birthday party they used to say. I was four so I didn't know better and believed every word they said but I still couldn't get a cactus to live longer than a few months before it wilted out on me. I just hope the surprise isn't a cactus or I'll stick it in my eyes.

I looked at the counter and saw that Charlie had attempted to cook pancakes. I sat down but lost my appetite when I looked at the plate of hockey pucks.

"You don't have to eat the food but I have something else for you. Close your eyes." I did and Charlie led me outside into the sunshine. I could hear his feet patter away in apparent excitement.

"Okay." I opened my eyes just kind of letting this surprise take over me but when I saw it the effect was about what I was looking for.

In the drive way was a rusty old truck that looked like it had gone through the war and then some.

"A truck," I stated sounding like an infant saying their first words.

"I know it's not much but since you're starting school here tomorrow and have your driver's test today, I thought I would give it to you to use for the test and to drive to school. So what do you think?"

When he said it belonged to Bella it made me appreciate it even more. I walked up to Charlie and gave him a hug all the while staring at this big hunk of metal.

"It also will crush any other vehicle that comes into contact with it but we won't have problems with that will we?" Charlie had no idea what kind of a driver I am.

"Thanks Charlie, it's great. Well I better get ready for my test." I slumped off to the bathroom to get dressed.

Well it has been about three weeks since I've been living with Charlie and things are pretty good so far. I don't do a lot with him but he admits that he and Bella didn't either. She was always out with friends or with the Cullen's. Well there go my options; but I did hang out with Jacob a lot over the three weeks.

Charlie has been great with me but he complains too much about my cooking. After the wedding he has been reserved and spent a lot more time at work. I think he really missed Bella and now that she is going to be gone for a long time, his heart seemed to break. But he has been coming home earlier since I've moved in. Also the loss of his only brother really hit him hard but at the funeral he seemed to make amends when he apologized for not being that older brother and everything. It was sweet and Charlie seemed to feel better about it all.

As for everything else, all went well. I haven't met anyone yet but that's because I am always at Jacob's. Our house sold in Texas but Charlie gave me that money for college as well as the inheritance money. He said it was left to me so anything out of it should belong to me. I tried to persuade him otherwise, to take the money because I am a difficult child to take care of; but he only laughed at that. We did come to a compromise though. He would buy the necessities and I could use the money for wants like clothes and make up.

I still got a job though at a sporting goods store, owned by Mike Newton's parents. I was the only other employee besides the Newton family but I only worked about five hours a week, the paycheck now going to fill the Metal Beast's tank and pay for the insurance.

I was finally settling into my new life.

A/N: Okay so this is just the beginning of Emma's new life. I won't be able to update really fast because my computer is fried from a lightning storm (thank you Wisconsin for your great weather) so I'm using someone else's but if I have time in school I'll try to get ahead in my story. Ah school! I'm just looking forward to the summer! It may not sound so good but this is just the transition into her new life, the beginning so it's not that great. Whether she passes her test or not . . . (I take mine in August) R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Driving

Chapter 2: Driving

Charlie took me to the DMV for my license. I decided not to take it with his cop car and instead use the DMV's. When we arrived the driving instructor was waiting outside. He was short but not heavy but not all together bad, as in maybe he won't be so harsh on grading me.

I went up to him and told him my name and that I was scheduled to drive.

"Get in," he said nasally and pointed to the white Toyota. I got inside and had to check _everything_ over: the lights, blinkers, windshield wipers, and adjust the mirrors and seat and steering wheel before even starting the car. The instructor scribbled some stuff on the clipboard. I took a deep breath and started the car.

He had me do a y-turn, Parallel Park, and asked questions about bus stops. I almost hit the curb when he had me back up and didn't y-turn fast enough. I knew this day couldn't get any worse.

When we were back at the DMV, I sat in the car awaiting my assessment. I began to breathe hard and my brow started to sweat. Suddenly the car felt twenty degrees hotter.

He began to explain about what I did wrong and I was sweating profusely. The whole time he talked I kept saying to myself _I failed_ and thinking about my future without my license. Let's just say it involved Jacob taking me everywhere until I was like ninety.

"I took off points for these reasons . . ." I didn't hear the rest he said but only the thoughts of _I failed_ that echoed around every corner off my brain. "The most points you can have off is . . ." _Jacob could you take me to school then to the mall . . . could you be my chauffeur since I miserably and stupidly failed my driver's test . . ._ random thoughts like that kept passing through my head so I hit on the steering wheel the horn sounding.

The instructor didn't seem phased.

"Here is your sheet. Just take this in and your birth certificate and social security number to the desk inside for your license and picture. Congratulations." His last words made me jerk back up and stare at him with incredulity. He smiled at me as he handed me the sheet.

"I-I passed?" I stammered sheepishly.

"Hence the congratulations." He left the car and I sat there still dumbfounded. Suddenly I bolted from the car realizing I really did pass. Charlie was waiting inside reading a magazine. He looked up when I plopped down beside him still awed.

"How did it go kiddo?"

"Miraculously I passed," I turned my head toward him and his eyes were sparkling with laughter.

"Of course you did."

I stared at the small piece of plastic that beheld my legalized permission to drive by myself. My picture was ridiculous of course my face still wild with disbelief. I always jumped to conclusions on things and always thought too much about them afterwards.

"So what are you going to do now that you have your license?" Charlie asked nonchalantly and breaking me from my thoughts.

"I passed," I said again distant.

"Really. I was figuring that you would drive to Jacob and tell him."

"Yeah I think I will."

When we got home I got in the truck and told Charlie I'd be home in few hours. I was now more relaxed now that I had my license. It's funny that after you get it driving is like nothing. Well that's being hypocritical since I completely was freaking out only less than an hour ago.

I got to La Push in about twenty-five minutes. Normally it takes about ten minutes less but I was adjusting to my truck and still being cautious as a new driver.

When I get to Jacob's he is outside just about to leave but the truck's engine jerks him around. He at first is surprised and scared, the colored drained out of his face; but when he saw it was me he smiled but apprehensively.

"Hi Jacob," I say as I step out of the truck.

"I thought you were somebody else. You know that used to be my dad's truck. Charlie bought it off of him for . . ." Jacob trails off.

"Bella," I finish for him. He looks away. "It's okay if you thought it was her in that truck. Honest mistake since you probably associate the truck with her." He looked at me with smiling eyes and nodded.

"So as you can tell I passed!"

"Congrats! And happy birthday!" he shouts as he pulls me into a giant bear hug squeezing the air out of me.

"Can't . . . breathe!" I gasp in his chest.

"I know, it's me that takes your breath away," he states still hugging me but letting up on his vice-like grip. I swear his size is going to crush me some day.

"I have no come back to that since it is about 90 percent true but half of the time it's when you pull me into one of those hugs or I trip and get the wind knocked out of me." Jacob laughs and I love hearing it. It's deep and not mocking. It's rare that I hear him laugh. Lately things for him seem to be really tight and I'm worried.

I hang out with Jacob for the rest of the afternoon and head home when he heads off for pack stuff. As I leave he steps toward me like he wanted to say something really important but pulls away and stalks off to the woods, disappearing in the emerald green trees. I sigh and wonder if one day he would leave me like that because of what's bothering him. But deep down I hope that a thing like that would never happen, unless I'm in imminent danger.

A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated but I'm working like crazy. Story ideas are still popping up in my mind and I try to get them down. More to come but I'm still developing my plot and the end of the story (I like to work backwards). Problems arise between Emma and Jacob and school is just around the corner for Emma.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Options

Chapter 3: Options

It was two weeks into school and Jacob has stopped seeing me after school. He said he has no time with the pack and schoolwork. I tell him the same with cross-country and homework. I was talking to him on the phone the night before homecoming week at our school.

"I have a cross-country meet at Forks High on Tuesday this week. I was wondering if you could go," I said it more as a statement than a fact. "I really want to see you."

There was a pause on the other line.

"What time?" I lit up inside.

"It starts at four but I'm on Varsity so I don't run until four forty-five."

"Sounds good. I'll see you then." And he hung up.

"Bye," I whisper to the dead line.

I was excited that Jacob was coming to my meet. It was only our third this season but so far I've taken first at all the others. I still run with the guys and I've really gotten to know Tyler more.

Things were different at school the next day. Posters were drowning the hallway and some people were dressed up in the theme chosen for that day. The school didn't have a sport for homecoming but there were a lot happening that week. Some of the posters encouraged the cross-country meet on Tuesday, some the boys' tennis on Thursday and an outdoor basketball tournament on Friday. The dance was on Saturday but I wasn't going with anyone in particular.

Coach only had us run five miles easy since it was the big meet the next day and already I had a huge case of the nerves. I get nervous at least a few days prior to meets and it eats me inside out.

Meet day. I warm up but I don't pay attention to what stretches we are doing but instead look through the crowd for Jacob. His towering figure would stick out anywhere.

Four-thirty and still no Jacob.

I'm at the starting line when I spot him way over by the woods where I'll be headed to run. The gun starts and I push off with a fast pace to get ahead. I keep Jacob in my line of sight and head towards the woods where the trail leads. I don't pay attention to the crowd as they cheer. They are running boys with girls and I was keeping up with Tyler. Joel trailed behind. I wave to Jacob as I run by him and he gives me a distant smile.

My curiosity for his sudden sullen moods drives me to run harder. Varsity has to run three miles and I need to pace myself. Tyler reminds me of it when he begins to lag behind but I don't listen. My head runs faster than my body and it's telling me to push harder.

I finish the race in record time but at a costly price. I couldn't breathe and my inhaler was over by our team tent. Tyler follows in a couple seconds later and pats my back as he passes. I grimace when I meant to smile but he didn't notice. He was trying to catch his breath. Fortunately for him he doesn't have asthma.

I walk away from the crowd and the finish line towards the team tent. I get halfway there when I collapse and black out.

I wake up and realize that there is a bunch of people surrounding me. I had some mask on my face giving me oxygen. I could breath. The EMT asked how I was doing and I said fine. He checked my heart rate and deemed me fit to go but not without reminding me to keep my inhaler on me at all times or at least in closer range. I nodded without really listening and go off to find Jacob. The coach finds me first.

"Hey good job out there but you've got to pace yourself. State is weeks off and I can't let you injure yourself or wear yourself out too soon. Great time though, fifteen minutes thirty-three seconds. Save it for state." He pats my back and goes to talk to the other runners.

"Hey great running. You feeling alright?" Jacob asked from behind me. I smile and turn around to hug him.

"Great now that you're here. How have you been?"

He waits to answer. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Emma, you know you don't have to stay with me. You don't have the imprint so you can like whomever you want." He didn't meet my gaze.

"Where did this come from?" I ask laughing.

"Emma," Jacob said sternly looking me in the eye with cold seriousness.

"Jacob, I don't like anyone else but you. I've been at this school for only three weeks and still I don't know anyone. How can you think that I would like someone else?"

"I overheard some guys talking about you when you were running by. How cute or sexy you were and I got angry. It made me realize that I'm not going to be the only guy in your life that you're going to want to date."

I look at him. His face is long and he is staring at a spot on the ground.

I put my hand on his chin and turn his face to look at me.

"I love you Jacob Black," I say with all of my sincerity. I have never said to him before with so much intensity and as I said it I knew it was true. I was suddenly overcome with emotion for Jacob but people surrounded me.

He looked at me with melted eyes and a huge smile.

"I love you, too, Emma, with everything I have." He kissed me full on the lips and with more intensity. I pull away when I hear the crowd cheer again. The last person just came in. Jacob grabs my hand and the rest of the day went perfect.

A/N: I don't know anything about Forks school sports or homecoming so I was just making it up as I went along! My school has football for homecoming (State champs 2007!) and yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Homecoming

Chapter 4: Homecoming

I asked Jacob if he wanted to come to the homecoming dance with me on Saturday and he agreed.

School was going unusually slow that week. I got to know the names of everyone in my class, especially this one girl, Ana. She was from Bulgaria but she's been in Forks since she was six but has been home-schooled until this year. I shared most of my classes with her. She was shorter than I was and more curvy. She wore glasses and had thick brown hair that was straight. We soon became best friends.

Ana and I got ready at my house for the dance. I didn't wear anything too extravagant just a yellow cotton dress. Ana had a strapless off-white and black silk dress. Her mom made it. We were going in a group with Tyler, Joel, and Aaron and their dates, Kylie and Marli. Ana had a thing for Tyler so I invited her along. All of them including Jacob were going to meet us at six-thirty and it was six-twenty. The boys were the first to show up with Kylie and Marli. Jacob came fashionably late as usual. I had prepared dinner for us and Charlie was in charge of pictures because he hates being in them. Billy was with Jacob so Charlie and him could watch the games on TV in silence.

After thirty minutes of pictures and corsage/boutonniere pinning, plus the occasional shouts of pain when someone was pinned, we headed out back where a long table was set up with candles lit for a more romantic feel. I thought a meal at home was cheaper than going out to eat. I made a simple dinner of Mac 'n' cheese and hotdogs. Everyone laughed at what I made but all I told them was that I wasn't the fancy dinner eating type.

Dinner was full of laughter and talking. Tyler and Ana got along well. We finished early so we headed inside to video games on my old Nintendo 64.

At eight-thirty we headed out. I drove Jacob and Ana in my truck and Tyler had his Jeep with the others. The parking lot was already filled with people when we arrived.

Once inside the dance floor was packed with all the teenagers close together but still maintained to stay in their regular cliques. I headed on to the dance floor with Ana and the boys followed. Tyler, Joel, and Aaron, the less shy ones danced immediately with Ana and I while Kylie and Marli went to find other friends and Jacob stood around. I could tell he felt awkward. I went up to him and grabbed his hands and put them on my waist and I danced with him. The whole time I was laughing at his face contorting into looks of bemusement then shyness then awkwardness. People around us stared but I didn't care. Jacob just crushed their toes.

The dance ended at midnight but all of us left for this after party at Rachel's. Tyler told me it was only select people. I look up at Jacob but he is off somewhere else. Suddenly he turns to me and whispers in my ear:

"Go ahead. The pack is out patrolling; anyway, I've got to join them. I've been made alpha male because Sam is retiring. His party is tomorrow and I'll come get you at two." He kissed me on the forehead and ran into the woods. I heard a tear and a piece of yellow fabric drifted by in the wind.

"Are you coming Emma?" Tyler called out from his window. I turn around.

"Yeah. You riding with me Ana?" I ask. She nods.

We reach Rachel's house and the driveway is packed with cars. Her house was a mansion and out in the country. There was a large outdoor pool and hot tub in the back and music was blaring from a surround sound system. It reminded me of the Cullen's house but I haven't thought about them or Bella for a couple months. The thought of her pangs my heart.

It turns out that Rachel's parents are barely home so she gets to throw any party she really feels like having. There was alcohol there though and just about everybody was drunk. Ana and I stay together but Tyler pulls her away. Kylie and Joel were off in a corner making-out and Marli and Aaron were getting drinks.

"Having fun?" It was Lauren.

"Oh, yeah," I say sarcastically. She was buzzed so she didn't catch my sarcasm.

"Have a drink," she offers. I take one from her hands and sip it. The bitterness of it at first makes me choke and cough. Lauren just laughs.

"You'll get used to it. Now tell me, who was that man with you?" Her face was close to mine.

"Jacob, he is my boyfriend. I met him in the summer."

"So you guys _real_ close then?" I caught on to what she was implying.

"We are but not in that sense." She smiles and starts dancing to the music. I take another drink but I'm used to the taste of it.

It was two in the morning and I was drunk. I was laughing with people I didn't know but they didn't notice. Most everybody left and I thought it was time for me to head out too. I leave but realize I've misplaced my keys so I start walking home. I could hear myself laugh at silly things I said and giggle like a four-year-old. Suddenly I don't feel so good. I fall to my knees and vomit everywhere. My head clears up but only slightly.

I start walking again but a dark shape catches my attention. I walk towards it with severe unbalance and kind of fall into the shape I saw. It was warm and soft but as soon as I hit it a low growl erupts from it.

"Don't be so mean," I say slurred. The growling stops and becomes a whimper. I giggle and start petting the large beast. It was bigger than a grizzly bear. The animal nudges me and I realize how soft it is. Suddenly I was overcome with sleepiness.

I was tired and didn't notice the beast become a human. I saw it was Jacob.

"Jacob!" I hiccup. "What are you doing out here?"

"Emma, are—are you _drunk_?" he asked incredulous. "I've got to get you home. It's freezing out here, well at least for you." Then I start to cry for no reason. How embarrassing.

"Jacob how could you love such a screw up like me," I say out of the blue.

"Emma it's only this one time. Is your truck back there?" Jacob picks me up and pulls me close to his body. I put my hand on his heart and feel it beat fast with worry. He finds my truck with the keys on the seat. Within minutes we are back at Charlie's.

He and Billy were gone at a bar so it was just Jacob and I. He brings me upstairs but I struggle out of his arms.

"Bathroom," I mumble. I run in and vomit again barely making it to the toilet. Jacob brings me some water and pain pills.

"For your hangover." I laugh my head a little clearer now. Jacob takes a seat next to me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked stroking my knee. I place my head on his shoulder and close my eyes and fall asleep. "That well, huh."

I wake up the next morning with a huge headache and an extreme queasiness to food. I look around me and I notice that I was still in my dress which was all wrinkled but I was in my bed with about three layers of blanket on me. I look for Jacob and see that he is sprawled out on the floor snoring like a bear and wearing only shorts. I smile knowing that he would never leave me.

A/N: thought I would include the partying because it seemed like Emma needed to have some fun in there. I kept it clean though. I've never gotten drunk or taken a drink so I didn't know the experience but I have seen what it can do to people who do have too much and it's hilarious. They are all giddy. : )


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Retirement

Chapter 5: Retirement

The whole day after the after party was spent in my pajamas and Jacob with me. I did some homework but Jacob was no help since he was more into playing the videogames. Charlie was at Billy's house. Turns out it was more fun to watch the games there than at Charlie's. He too had a hangover but he didn't have to know about mine.

Jacob and I were sitting in the living room when he asked me something.

"Why were you drunk last night?" he asked although he didn't really need to know the answer.

"I don't know. I took one sip, well the second was better; but I guess it was just pressure. Everyone around me was drinking and it was something new. Are you embarrassed by it?" I ask.

"Not at all. You were quite funny actually. You weren't afraid of me as I was in wolf form? Even if you were drunk?" He was looking me straight in the eye now.

"No I don't think I ever was. I mean, you're large in person but last night was the first time I saw you in wolf form. You were fuzzy," I joke.

"And you were bubbly but in the whoa kind of way." He made a bug-eyed face.

"Was not!" I threw a pillow at him. He ducks and stands up lightning fast.

"Was too!" he sings songed. He jumps around the living room with the pillow fake throwing. I get up on the couch with the other pillow and throw it at him. It misses and hits the window. However I threw it way too hard and I fall over the back of the couch but Jacob was there to catch me. He and I were laughing hilariously. He brings me around the couch and sits down, hard, flipping the couch backwards. More bursts of laughter erupt from our mouths. With all the laughter I forget about my hangover.

Jacob took me over to La Push to Sam's retirement party. He was settling down with his new wife Emily since she was pregnant. Their house was set back in the woods like most houses in La Push.

The rest of the pack was there: Paul, Quil, Embry, Sam, Seth, and Leah. I didn't know that females could be werewolves but she was tiny standing next to all the guys but still taller than I.

Another thing I found out was that the pack ate _a lot_. The packs alone ate about three people each. I laughed at how they devoured the freshly made food by Emily. At first her line of scars down her face and neck made me not look her in the eye but Jacob told me to accept it and that is what could happen if you get in the way of an angry transforming werewolf. I laughed nervously and swallowed hard. I then started to look Emily in the eye. She was a sweetheart and so at ease with all the boys that dominate her house. She was happy with Sam but I could see malicious glances from Leah when she saw the two touching. I wondered if Emily was Sam's imprint, but that was a given if they were married; but Leah's contempt towards them confused me.

Later that night we all headed to the beach and had a large campfire. I sat in Jacob's lap when Billy and Quil's grandfather told the story of the werewolves. It was about the very first werewolf and vampire that crossed their land. It started off with spirits and how the men of the tribe transferred into the spirit world to roam the land and protect. It was all very interesting and the old man's way with storytelling mesmerized me. At the end I knew a lot more about Jacob which made me smile. I looked at my watch and saw it was nine-thirty.

"Jacob I have to get home I have school tomorrow," I whisper in to his ear. He kisses my cheek and pulls me off his lap but I still hold on to his hand, drowsy with sleep.

"Well Emily thank you for the food. I have to get Emma home before she collapses from weariness," Jacob said loudly so he got everyone to know he was leaving.

"Thank you for everything. It was delici—ah!" I yawn. Everyone laughs. "Sorry, thank you again. The story was incredible and I'm glad I got to know the rest of the pack." I sway with sleep.

"Oh, okay let's go. See you tomorrow guys." I wave good bye as Jacob and I walk towards my truck. He drives while I snooze lightly. He talks to me about tonight but I only answer with mumbles and grumbles.

We arrive at Charlie's and Jacob pulls me out of the truck.

"Can you make it upstairs?" he asks. I nod.

"Thanks Jacob. Love you. See you tomorrow," I say distant. He kisses me on the forehead and I walk towards the door. He runs off into the woods and I walk inside my head filled with the legend of the werewolves.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: State

Chapter 6: State

School was three months in and state cross-country was three days away in Seattle. I was jittery and jumpy. Rachel and Lauren and I were the only girls and Tyler the only boy to make it to state. Jacob was coming to watch.

There was a small leaving for us and then the hour long bus ride to Seattle. When we got there it was crowded with a bunch of other schools. The race was the next day so we went to the hotel to drop our stuff off and then go sightseeing!

We get back to the hotel in time for dinner. It was fancy but I ate light because I was so nervous for running tomorrow.

State day. Tyler and I warmed up together but in silence. I saw Jacob but I only waved too nervous to talk.

Starting line. All noise was blocked out and I was only listening for the sound of the gun. When it went off I jumped to get ahead.

The race felt long but I pulled through to first by only five seconds. Tyler finished before me and he jumped up and down cheering.

"You are the first girl to win state for us since--," he started.

"The 1980s!" I shout back extremely excited. I was surprised myself. The rest of the race continued and I cheered on the rest of the people that followed. In the end they gave out medals on a stand. Tyler received third for boys and I took first for girls.

Jacob was just as excited.

"We have to celebrate!" he said hugging me.

"No, I'll just take home my trophy and medal and just celebrate with a pizza. Yay," I say with a joking matter.

"Ha ha. No really, the rest of the pack would like to hear about it too."

"I doubt it. They barely even know me."

"Uh, well, they know more than you think." I look up at him confused.

"Let's just say that in wolf form our thoughts are passed around like a hot potato. Nothing is kept secret. It's a wolf thing."

I nod in comprehension. I like learning new things about Jacob.

Jacob heads home separately and I head back in the giant van with the rest of the team. Tyler and I chat the whole way while Rachel and Lauren sleep. When we got back Rachel and Lauren invite us over for a party.

"I've got other plans for tonight," I say.

"I'm going to go sleep. See you later Emma. Good job today," Tyler says.

"You too. Bye." I wave and head off to my truck to drive home. When I hop in I sit there bewildered at what happened today.

When I got home and told Charlie he went wild.

"The first in over twenty years! I am so proud!" he shouts as he pulls me in and does a noogie on my head. I laugh hard and pull away but Charlie still holds me at arm length.

"We should celebrate."

"Yeah. You want to go up to La Push?" I throw in.

"Sure. There is a big game on tonight so I'll catch it with Billy. Come on."

"Can I shower first?"

"That might be a good idea. I can smell you from three feet away." He plugs his nose and waved his hand in the air in mockery.

I smile and head upstairs. I shower quickly and change into something elegant yet simple: skirt and shirt then head downstairs.

"Let's go."

Charlie drives his cop car over to Billy's. Jacob is there but he pulls me away.

"I told Billy that I have other plans for you but to tell Charlie that we're just going to the beach. Come on." He pulls my arm out the door and we go into his rabbit.

"Where are we going?" I question but he only smiles out of excitement and keeps quiet. I huff and sit back but I couldn't help smiling either.

We drive for a little bit and even in the semi-darkness I could tell where we were going: the cliff where I first took a leap of faith.

"Close your eyes," he says. I close them but sneak a peak just out of spite.

"Keep them closed." I squeeze them shut as he leads me out. I feel a cool breeze but the night was warm.

"Okay." I open them to look over the lake and see the beach. On the cliff candles surrounded a picnic cloth with some food on it: Mac 'n' cheese and hotdogs. My favorite.

Jacob sits me down and we both begin to eat but most of the time I look out over the cliff.

"Remember when I took a jump off this cliff with you?" I say looking at him.

"Yeah and you almost drowned. That was when the Imprint became overwhelming. You know I would die for you, that is how strong my love is for you." His voice becomes sincere and I come close to tears.

"I know and I would for you. I have really grown to love you more and more Jacob, despite the whole wolf thing. In fact you're like a fuzzy and friendly bear when you become one."

"Yeah but when I'm fighting I'm like five ferocious bears in one." I laughed.

"Emma, have you ever thought of furthering our relationship, you know, making it complete?" I froze. I have thought of it but never really talked about it.

"Jacob," I say with a sigh. "I have given it thought but I am not ready, not yet. Things are finally going good for me and, I mean--," I sigh even harder. "No, I'm not ready." I didn't want to say anything I would later regret.

Jacob looks away.

"I'm thinking about retiring from the pack." His news comes so sudden that I was caught off guard.

"B—but what about the others?" I stammer.

"They can handle themselves. Quil is next in line to take over as alpha and there haven't really been any problems with vampires; so I am retiring so I can spend more time with you." His eyes look at me with such sympathy that I'm suddenly overcome with guilt.

"You don't have to give up because of me. I have nothing to give back." My voice chokes. Jacob comes over and wraps me in his arms.

"There is nothing you have to give up. Sam says that the time is right to retire. We have nothing to worry about because they are gone and we figure they aren't coming back." I knew he was talking about the Cullen's and Bella. I nod into his shoulders. He pulls my chin up and kisses me. I kiss back with intensity that suddenly just takes over.

I roll myself on top of him as he lies down. There was nothing in the world that I wanted more than just being with Jacob. And maybe I was wrong. Maybe I was ready to complete our relationship but I pushed it from my mind and just let my body do the talking.

A/N: ooh intense. Ok not really. Emma is faced with huge decisions and teen angst but she doesn't do it with Jacob up above. More to come and a surprise.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Prom

Chapter 7: Prom

My junior year was less than a month away from ending. On Saturday this week there is the prom. Jacob knew it was coming up so he asked me to it although I have to bring him as my guest. It was sweet the way he asked me too. He took me out on the motorcycles, then disappeared in to the woods. I followed calling his name when I came across a clearing with a giant wolf sitting so prim with a sign around it's neck saying "Prom?" and a paw print in the corner. I nodded and he bounded towards me giving me a lick on the face, meant as a kiss. He stayed as a wolf while I pet him or he ran around like a four-year-old pretending to chase butterflies. It was a cool afternoon but Jacob kept me warm.

Now I was with Ana shopping for prom dresses.

"I think, Emma, that you would look good with a, hmm," she said.

"Color is important but you would look great in ruby red," I joked.

Later we found a red dress, spaghetti strap and empire waist that flowed for Ana.

"I was right, you do look great in red."

"Really?" Ana sounded doubtful.

"Yes! Your dark hair compliments the dress plus your skin isn't pasty white or a dark olive like mine. It's perfect." I walked around Ana. The hem needed to be raised but otherwise it was beautiful. As for me the dress shopping took longer. Finally we hit a bride's store for a dress.

"White," Ana stated.

"Too wedding-ish," I say. In truth I was a very picky shopper. Then I found it. It wasn't pure white but off-white. It was short but I was tall. It was spaghetti strapped and empire waisted like Ana's but ruffled lace came out the top and it was bunched around the bust, which had little pearls going around giving a slight push up; then it flowed down but didn't stick out. The hem was folded under and came to just above my knees. I loved it.

Ana and I left the store with good finds and went to look for shoes. She got four inch red stilettos that matched her dress exactly but I only got decorative flats with off white and pearls on them. Ana went for height while I tried not to. Later we went out to eat at this little Italian place in Port Angeles.

When we got home that night it was late. I dropped Ana off and went home to find the house empty. Charlie was working late again. I did some homework but when I went on the computer I noticed I had a message.

It was from Bella.

I hurried to open it up and read:

_Dear Emma,_

_How are you? How is Charlie? Is he still microwaving his own meals? _

_Things with the Cullen's are going great. They say I'm not like any other newborn vampire. I still have cravings for blood but I have a queasiness for it, except they say that it has been keeping me from killing people. My favorite animal so far is Elk and Edward is even surprised by that. I don't mean to gross you out with details about my new diet._

_They say I'm not ready to see anyone yet, but soon. They are not ready to come back to Forks anyway, at least Edward isn't._

_How is Jacob? What about your relationship with him? Don't let him do stuff you don't want to do; tell him and he'll understand._

_Well I thought I'd give a little update. I miss you and love you Emma._

_Love,_

_Bella Cullen_

It was great to hear from Bella but she seemed limited. I'm glad that things are going great for her and her new life. She seemed happy. I responded to the email answering the questions and telling her about prom. I sent her a picture of Charlie and I from Christmas and then one of Jacob and I from just a random time. I closed the letter with a hope to see you soon and signed off.

Prom night. Ana and I got ready at her house this time. Her mom was a beautician and also mended or made clothing. She curled my hair and put it up making a large bun on the back of my head. Little curls of hair flowed down my neck and around my face. She put sheer make-up on my face to bring out my eyes and to just blend with the dress. Ana looked pretty too. Her hair was naturally curly and her mom worked with that keeping it down with a little twist on her right side to pull back her bangs. Dark make-up surrounded her eyes.

Tyler and Jacob came over around five-thirty and then there were pictures. It was our group first, then couples, then parents with their kid. It was a long process and Ana's mom liked to try different angles of light or put us on the stairs descending in height. Then they reluctantly let us go to dinner.

Tyler drove in his Jeep and we went to his house for dinner. His mom had made a dinner of Chicken Fettuccini and breadsticks. We ate and laughed alone and at nine we headed to the hall where prom was taking place.

The theme was starry night and the floor glowed with blue and white. It looked beautiful. Most everyone was sitting down at tables talking and a few brave ones dancing. Only did people get up on slow songs to dance but the DJ played excellent songs.

We danced and sang to songs and at midnight headed home to change. There was an after party held by the school to play games until three in the morning. I was tired but Jacob convinced me to go just for a while.

I was glad too because most people were there. We played dodgeball, basketball, and then went outside to play kick the can. I felt like a kid again.

I fell down outside too tired to continue. Everyone started leaving at around two in the morning to go sleep. I followed suit.

Jacob dropped me off at home but didn't come in. I told him that was better because once I hit that bed I'll be out like a light, which was what happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Graduation

Chapter 8: Graduation

Seniors got out of school two days earlier than everyone but still had to come back to graduate. Only about 48 people were graduating in our class but I was excited to finally go to college. I was accepted to one in California for architecture. Jacob was going to a local Tech not far from La Push.

After prom last year, Jacob had retired. The rest of the pack was going to miss him but they felt that the wolves were no longer needed since danger hasn't come for two years. The Cullen's were the only threat but they were gone. Soon most of the pack had retired except Quil, Embry, Seth, and Paul. Leah didn't want to keep running with the guys but was looking forward to going to college for psychology.

So Jacob and I were the same age. He wasn't sixteen anymore as he explained to me. Once you retire your body returns back to aging but only under imminent threat will he transform back.

The night before graduation I had Jacob come over. I wanted to spend some time with him even though we had a whole summer ahead of us. Charlie was over in Seattle for some cop seminar.

Jacob and I were in my room talking. I mentioned Bella but not that she would visit because I wasn't sure about that myself. He didn't seem phased.

Later into the night Jacob and I ended up watching TV with him and I lying on the couch lengthwise; but then he flipped me over until I was on top of him. I wasn't surprised but we started to kiss. It became intense and then the thought of whether or not I was ready to complete everything came to my mind. I decided that I'll take it only so far before anything really got too serious.

I grabbed Jacob's hand and pulled him upstairs to my room shutting the door behind us. Jacob understood and whispered in my ear:

"Are you sure?" He still continued to kiss me on the nape of my neck, my shoulder, all the while trying to pull my shirt off.

"Yes."

"We can stop anytime."

"I'll let you know." He was already shirtless but he pulled mine off throwing it to the floor and pulling me closer to his hot body. I could feel his muscles ripple down his back and his abs flex. I pulled away and moved over onto the bed. He followed crawling over the top of me dipping low and kissing my neck again slowly moving down my chest and stomach. He pulled off my shorts then.

He dipped low again and I wrapped my legs around him. Everything about Jacob was hard and chiseled. I pulled off his shorts with my legs and we both gasp. He wrapped himself around me rolling over onto his side. Our legs were entwined and he ran his hand down the side of my legs and then my back.

I push him so that I was on top but the bed was too small. We both roll off the bed and hit the floor with a hard thump. We laugh hard but continue on the floor.

We stayed in our undergarments the whole time but that was as far I wanted to go at least for now. We were back on the bed Jacob's head on my stomach while he stroked my sides.

"I could never leave you Emma," Jacob spoke slightly mumbled.

"I hope you don't because it would absolutely break me." I sat up but Jacob pulled me into his lap. "You are the best thing to happen to me since my mother died. I mean being with Charlie is great but I felt alone for so long. Everyone was gone to me." I told myself I wasn't going to cry and I choked back tears.

"Then I came just in time." A deep laugh rumbles through him and me. I pull myself closer and fall asleep in his hands.

I woke the next morning in my bed with only a sheet wrapped around me. My window was wide open the wind blowing through. Charlie walked by the door, which was also wide open. Jacob was nowhere to be seen.

I sit up in bed and Charlie calls out to me from the stairs.

"Breakfast in ten." I shoot out of bed and grab my clothes slipping them on and headed downstairs. Charlie had gotten bagels and blueberry and strawberry cream cheese: my second favorite food.

"So grad, excited for tonight?" Charlie asked pouring himself some coffee.

"Mhmm," I say through a mouthful of bagel. I swallow and take a swig of orange juice.

"Well I have to go off for a half day of work. I'll be home to take you to school for your final night. I just hope you get your diploma and not have to come back next year as a super senior." Charlie winked.

"The school would have notified you but I told them not to. If they don't call my name, you'll know why," I joke back. Charlie laughed but stopped when he saw my serious face. I broke into a huge smile no longer able to hide it.

"See you later, kiddo." Charlie ruffled my hair and headed out the door.

888

I spent the rest of the day with Ana talking about plans for the summer and how we have to make a trip to end our year together. She said her family is going to visit Bulgaria for two weeks visiting relatives and she wants me to come along. I agree but I had to ask Charlie first. I wasn't yet eighteen until the end of summer.

When time came around to get ready I went back home. I only wore my corduroy pants with a nice light knit green sweater and curled my hair putting it up. The gym was going to get hot with everybody in it. Charlie came home, took pictures with me in my robe and hat, and then took me off to the school for the last time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Surprise Visit

Chapter 9: Surprise Visit

The gym was packed but I told Charlie to sit on the left side since I would be entering on that side. I went into the hallway outside the gym where everyone was talking. I found Tyler and Ana, hugged them, and started to talk.

"It was great getting to know you after all these years Emma," Tyler said. His arms were wrapped around Ana's waist.

"Same here and you too, Ana. I'm looking forward to Bulgaria with you." The band struck up the school song and everyone shuffled to the entrances. I was towards the end of the line and it didn't take long for me to reach the doors. I step in to the blazing hot gym with all the fluorescent lighting and the smell of heavy perfume mixed with body odor. We take our seats and the principal starts the ceremony.

Other speaker talked about how great our class was and honors kids and valedictorians spoke about how our class was unique. A slide show was shown with pictures of people from elementary school up until high school. I saw a few with Tyler and me together in elementary but there was a gap between third grade and my junior year. It showed me with my trophy about state, which I won both years. In fact I was going to school on an athlete scholarship for running. Academics didn't get me far. I was a B student except in math.

Finally they got to names and when I was receiving my diploma I looked out to the audience as I switched my tassel over sides. Out over at the end of the gym a glowing light seemed to draw my eyes to it. In the glare of the gym lights it looked like it was sparkling but I also recognized the person.

My gaze was broken when a teacher grabbed my hand to shake it. I looked back to that spot but it was dull.

Everyone got back to their seats and when the principal announced as the class of 2008, everyone jumped up throwing up their hats and the gym filled with applause. Chairs grinded against the floor as everyone made a move to go find their families. I headed to the back of the gym where Charlie was waiting with flowers.

"Congrats Grad!" he shouted pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks." I look around him. "Where is Jacob?"

"He never came. I didn't know he was invited."

I stammer for a second. "I guess not." I scan the gym over again to look for him just in case Charlie missed him but Jacob didn't exactly blend in; instead I searched the gym for that person who shone like crystals but there was only the glare of fluorescent lights.

"Let's go," I whisper. Charlie pulls me out the gym with his hand around my shoulder and we head home.

There was a party for grads tonight but I needed to go see Jacob. I told him about my night at least six times today so I was worried something happened. I went up to La Push to Billy's but no one was home. Then I went to Sam and Emily's. She answered the door not surprised to see me.

"Come in," she says. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. Where is Jacob?" I ask urgently. She didn't seem to hear me.

"Are you hungry? I've got fresh bread made. I could make you a sandwich."

"No thanks. Did something happen to him? Please Emily."

She set down her knife and looked at me.

"They're back, the Cullen's. The others sensed it and Jacob transformed. They're roaming the woods but I think you know where to look." I nod and head out the door thanking her. I went to the Cullen's house and saw that the lights were on. I look around the property and notice that the wolves just arrived but I saw only four pairs of eyes glowing in the trees. I walk around to the back of the house and see that the Cullen's are talking with two werewolves.

"I see we're not wanted here." I recognized that voice as Emmett's.

"Please you must understand our reason for returning," Bella pleaded. Her voice lit up a dark room in my heart and mind and I called out to her. She turned around her face lit up but I shrank back. She was not the Bella I had known and gotten to know better over the summer. She was still short but her beauty seemed to have multiplied and she was her normal pale. Except something different was with her. I couldn't quite pick it out but I knew it the second she pulled me into a hug. She wasn't soft like a normal person and her skin made mine crawl with Goosebumps because it was so cold. However, she was still my cousin.

"Emma. It is so good to see you! I have missed you so. How have you been?" she asked me once she pulled out of her hug.

"G—great," I say as I choke back a cry out to her. I wanted to say so bad that she seemed different but after her hug and voice she seemed the same. "How is your, um, well," I struggled to find the right words.

"Life as a vampire? Interesting at most. I have these keen senses that I revel at the world and the small things that humans seem to miss out on."

"Wow." My mind suddenly went to the thought of graduation. "Bella, were you at school earlier tonight?" I asked tentatively.

"Figured the lights would give me away. Congratulations!" she said pulling me into yet another hug. This time I held on.

"You're different Bella," I say into her hair.

"Not so much, just the human and vampire difference; but I am still the same cousin you knew all your life, you know that of all people."

"Yes," I say completely sobbing now.

"Come on let's go inside and talk about what has been happening since I went away." Bella and the rest of the Cullen's head inside but I hold back. Edward understood.

I turned around to face Jacob in his wolf form. He is even larger in the moonlight and his eyes plead with me.

"I understand that you had to miss my graduation. This was definitely more important. Promise me to come over tomorrow or tonight if its not too late." I stroke his furry cheek and he nods into it. A wolf cries out from the woods and the other wolf with Jacob runs off. He however stays.

"Go," I whisper. Jacob whines. "Now. I'll be fine," I say with more sincerity. I take a few steps back and watch him disappear then head inside to hear and tell all that has happened in the two years since Bella and I were last together.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Reunion

Chapter 10: Reunion

Bella narrated the rest of the night about her transformation and what took place following the night after her wedding.

"Well, the Volturi did come on the third day following the wedding. My transformation was complete and they seemed to revel in my new strength. They were especially looking forward to the new powers that I would possess.

"I woke up having this huge craving for blood but at the sight of it, I cringed. There was an extra strong smell to it but hunger got the better of me. It was quenching but I made a vow never to eat humans or suck their blood, just animals.

"The first few days were fun. Emmett and Edward challenged me to duels of strength and speed. I of course won being the newest and most recent. That first year was great with them but the thirst for blood still called.

"I managed after the first year not to attack a single person but I did go through a lot of elk. The arctic had an abundance of them.

"Edward at first was apprehensive about my new life but he soon got used to it and seems to not regret conforming to the majority decision. And now I'm here." Bella finished with a sigh and a smile. I couldn't help but smile too at her happiness.

"What do you miss most though about being human?" The question just blurted out from my mouth. She frowned but answered with truth.

"Eating normal food and warmth." They were simple things but vital to humans. "Also Charlie and Renee and you Emma." She looked at me.

"Anybody can have them human or not. I mean, look at Jacob." I giggled and everybody smiled.

"True but I wonder if I still have the face to show up to Charlie's after two years of nothing from me."

"He would be glad."

I went home that night at about one in the morning back home. Charlie was asleep snoring loudly on the couch. I laid a blanket over him and turned off the TV then headed upstairs. Jacob was in my room pacing. He stopped when he heard me come in.

He ran towards me and pulled me into a hug, a bear-crushing hug.

"Can't . . . breath," I choke out.

"I'm sorry for missing your graduation and—," he began but I put my hand over his mouth.

"No. The Cullen's coming back called your pack to answer to it. I mean it could have been any vampire," I consoled.

"Yes and that was what I was worried about. Many people know about the Cullen's and there whereabouts. It could have been anyone looking for them and I didn't want what happened the first time to happen again." He looked away and I understood. He was referring to the time when he saved me in the woods.

"Not with you around to protect me." Jacob pulled me back into a hug and I felt his body quiver. I realized that he was crying. I shushed him saying it was all right, nothing was going to happen tonight.

"In fact, the Cullen's will probably be leaving by the end of the weekend. Bella just wanted to see Charlie. Then they will be gone . . . for good." I stepped away from Jacob at the last words and sat on the bed. He just stood there.

"I don't know what to say to you but for me, I'm glad. It puts you out of danger and allows me to retire for good this time and spend the rest of my life with you. But you get the short end of the stick and never get to see your cousin again." I nodded fresh tears falling down my cheeks. Jacob put his hand under my chin and pulled my gaze up to his. "Everything will be alright, I promise."

"Is there any way you can make me a werewolf, that way you would never have to grow old and I could be with you forever. I mean you could bite me like they do in the movies."

He laughed a deep throaty laugh when I said this. "Now you're mixing fantasy with reality. Werewolves are only from direct descendants of the original Spirit Warriors. Biting you will only draw blood." He sat down next to me but kept his hands in his lap. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"But couldn't you try? I mean, what could it hurt?" I say with a slight plead in my voice. Jacob grabbed my arm and bit into it.

"Ouch," I shout as I pull my arm away and look at the blood that speckled my arm.

"You have to wait to the next full moon," Jacob teased. I punch him in the shoulder but realize my mistake too late.

"Ouch!" I scream again. My hand and knuckles throbbed from the punch. "What are you made of rock?" I say with more anger than I meant.

"The very essence. Again it's a wolf thing. You're not intimidated by it are you?" he asked me this time in a low voice and I picked out fear and regret in his voice.

"Not one morsel. You are who you are like the Cullen's are who they became. You or they didn't choose it, it just happened." I fall back on my bed staring up at the dark ceiling. I feel the bed groan as it sprang back into its normal shape as if a large weight had been lifted off of it. I look up to see Jacob had left. I turn on my side and cry myself to sleep.

Bella came over to see Charlie. It was an emotional reunion between the two of them as they exchanged words of joy. I sat on the stairs watching without really paying attention. I hoped I didn't offend Jacob with what I said last night but I think that he had a revelation. He was who he was and you have to go with it.

Bella didn't stay for dinner and Charlie had her write down her email address and to be sure to write even if she over on the dark side of the moon.

"I couldn't bear to think that my little girl didn't want to see her old man again. Please write to your mother and me too. Don't let me alone without a small check-up however small. I love you Bella and I miss you dearly." They hug one last time and I did too. Edward came to pick her up and I asked him in my mind where they were headed now.

"Africa, to help the poor." I smiled.

"Come back for me and take me on a trip will you?" I joked.

"Definitely," Bella and Edward answered seriously. I waved goodbye and stared out at the street even after they had left.

"Bella seems to be happy," Charlie said as I shut the door.

"Definitely," I reply smiling, "and I am, too."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Proposal

Chapter 11: Proposal

The summer was coming to an end and the leaves on the trees were starting to change color. Jacob seemed reserved to me in the last couple days and I wondered what was up.

"I leave for college tomorrow," I begin, "all the way in California," I say more slowly emphasizing the words more than I should.

"I know."

"What's is eating you Jacob Black?"

"Nothing. I got to go. You are coming over tonight? Emily is having one last get together with everyone before some of us go off to college." He got up to leave and headed towards his rabbit.

"What if I don't want to?" I whine with childish glee. Jacob looked at me with wide eyes brimmed with worry.

"Then . . ." he began but shook it off. He left the driveway skidding off and missing the stop sign at the end of the street.

"Sometimes I wonder," I say laughing and shaking my head.

888

I knocked on the door of Emily and Sam's house. The night was chilly telling me that fall was definitely on it's way. Well it came early this year.

Emily answered the door and I felt the heat from cooking blast me in the face.

"Emma, come on in out of the chilly night air. The boys are out back." I walk in and take in the overwhelming aroma of freshly homemade food.

"Thanks Emily." I go out to the back but find myself in a surprise. There are lights lit up around a small table.

"Emily I think you might need more chairs," I shout back to her but with no answer. I look back to see the lights had gone out.

"What is going on?"

Then to my right, Quil shows up in a waiter's outfit carrying a wine bottle and a white cloth draped neatly over his arm. He bowed to me and set the wine down. He went to a chair and pulled it out motioning to me that I should sit there.

"This look suits you Quil," I joke but he scowls at me. I laugh as he pours me a large amount of wine and walks away. I was overpowered with an urge to follow him to see where everybody is but everything around me kept me in my seat.

The tablecloth was a fine purple with floral designs and a silk feel to it. Christmas lights draped around the small table seated for two and some candles outlined a walkway towards somewhere. The flames flickered but I didn't feel a breeze. I look up.

Jacob is across from me in a fancy tie and all dressed up. His hair is cut but not buzzed cut short and he shone in the dark from the lights. A small smile of admiration seemed to be on his face.

"Jacob, what is going on?" I say breaking the mood.

He stuck out his arm in a gentleman like way and I stood up sliding my arm into his.

"I have a surprise," he whispered.

"Where is everyone else? Jacob Black tell me what is happening now or—or," I struggled to come up with something. "Or I won't talk to you again for the rest of the night. There," I say turning towards him but I turned too fast. I slipped and lost my footing falling backwards. Jacob caught me in a dip giving me a seductive stare in my eyes then kissing my neck and shoulder.

"You don't have to. Just answer me this," Jacob pulled me back up in a standing position and got down on one knee. My heart began to beat and I swore it was going to run out of my chest like my legs wanted to, but everything fell numb. All I could watch was Jacob. "Will you marry me, Emma Swan, and spend the rest of our lives together, until we grow old and no longer recognize each--," I put a hand on his mouth.

"Save it for the wedding vows Jacob," I whisper. I got down on my knees too. "I would be tearing apart my own heart if I said no." I was on the verge of tears and a lump had risen in my throat so that I couldn't even finish my final answer but Jacob didn't need it. He pulled me into a hug and started to kiss every little part of me.

"I love you Emma with my whole being," he breathed into my ear.

"Ditto," I say breathing into his mouth as I go to kiss him.

"Hey!" Jacob and I pull from our kiss. "You propose to her yet? The food is getting cold!" I recognize the person as Paul. Leave it up to him to ruin a good moment.

"Go ahead without us!" Jacob shouts back.

"Okay, but all the good food will be gone before you can say _protection!_" I choke back a laugh but end up going into a fit of coughs. Jacob laughs at my sad attempt to cover up my obvious amusement at Paul.

"Come on Em, Emily's made Mac 'n' cheese with hotdogs, by the barrel."

"I'll race you."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: College

Chapter 12: College

I was heading off to a private college in the northern part of California. The sun still shone there but they did get some snow. I didn't mind.

I was packing the last of my bags in the back of the truck when Charlie came out with one more.

"Here, you'll need _this_ for college." He handed me the wrapped package in Christmas paper. I smile and pull it off. It was a laptop in a carrying case. I definitely would need this.

"Uncle Charlie," I couldn't continue. "You didn't have to. I could have got one myself."

"Hey it was a necessity and I made a deal with you that I would buy anything you needed." He smiled, ruffled my hair, and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Don't make me cry." But it was too late.

"I'll miss you kiddo. The past two years have been great." He pulled away from our emotional embrace and held me at arm length. I saw that he was crying too.

"It's hard to see two of my only girls in my life go away to college ready to forget their old man."

"Aw, I could never forget you Uncle Charlie, even if you are an old man." I playfully elbowed him and he gently punched me back.

"Do great things kid and I'll see you at thanksgiving."

"Bye Uncle Charlie." I hug him one last time before getting into my truck, starting it and leaving the only home I ever felt warm in since I was in elementary school.

As I get farther down the street I watch the house shrink in my rearview mirror, Charlie still standing in the driveway. When I turn it disappeared completely.

The ride down to California was agonizing. I got lost a few times but found some friendly people at gas stations who could give directions. According to them I was the first kid to come this way asking for directions to a college. Apparently not many people from Forks go south out of state.

I found the college campus and it was small. Charlie and I had visited it earlier this summer and learned all about it. The classes consisted at the most twenty students so there is more student-teacher communication. Plus the campus is set away from city limits so students can get the calm serenity and break from city strains. That part had brought me to this college in the first place.

I went to the registration office telling them my name. They gave me directions to my dorm and a key. I didn't have a roommate but it was a shared dorm room.

I unlock the door to face a one-room dorm the size of a standard size living room with two beds and a desk set between them. A closet was over in each corner at the far sides of the room. I sighed as I brought my belongings in and began to make myself at home.

College life was different. I didn't know anybody but I did make new friends. I missed Jacob and he would be throwing a fit if he knew about all the guys that hit on me. I ignored them though looking forward to the day that Jacob and I got married.

Freshman had to stay on the campus dorms but a lot of activities took place. There were parties and study groups as well as pep rallies to cheer on the teams.

The cross-country team there was great too although the school was a district three. I had a lot harder competition though than I did in Forks but I enjoyed the challenge.

Jacob called every weekend since that was when my cell phone minutes were free. He kept updating me about his days at the Tech but that he was sick of school already. It wasn't even thanksgiving yet.

"I'll see you soon any way. School gets out on Wednesday and I'll be there Thursday for the big dinner."

"Can't wait to see you," Jacob's voice sounded so distant on the other side.

"Me neither. I love you. Bye." I hung up and went back to my studying of different architectural techniques.

My first year of college was over and next year was going to be a lot tougher. It was when I began to really study for my major in architectural design. I decided to minor in business and I continued in Spanish because it was easy.

I spent my weekends over the phone talking with Jacob and Emily to plan wedding plans. I wanted to wait until I was graduated but Jacob kept insisting on that summer.

"But we won't really see each other because I'm a state away," I told him for the umpteenth time trying to persuade him to wait. He sighed.

"Then I guess it would be pointless of me to transfer to the Tech in California within ten minutes of your college."

"Exactly," I say not really hearing him. "Wait. You are transferring?" I shout now just absorbing his words. "But, I mean, how? They let you after your first year?" I ask incredulous.

"Yep. I did so well this year that they agreed to send me off to a school more challenging but they wondered why California but I told them I had someone there." I smiled as he kissed my forehead.

"Then this summer it is."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14: Wedding

Chapter 13: Wedding

I was breathing hard in Emily's room as she put on my make-up.

"You know what, you can just go out there looking like you just woke up on your wedding day because you aren't sitting still enough for the host to put make up on you," Emily joked but I could hear the exasperation in her voice.

"Sorry," I say trying to sit still.

"I don't mind. You look better in earth colors any way with your dark skin. You know I wonder sometimes if you are apart of the Quileute tribe."

"My mother was, Genevieve Morey. She was from La Push though how she ended up in Forks, I don't know. They never got to tell me about how they met. I was always too young. Looks like I'll never know either."

"Well, they are watching from above and I'm sure they are happy for you and you never know you'll have to look around to find out."

"Yeah," I say distant. "I know they are. Will you help me look?"

"Definitely sometime." I smiled.

It was a small wedding. The pack was there but Charlie wasn't. He didn't have a clue about the wedding. Sam's little girl Gracie kept running away from him but she tripped every few feet. She started to walk a few months ago but Emily was expecting another in the next few weeks.

Sam brought me up the isle and gave me a hug as he let me go stand by my handsome Jacob. He was beaming.

"You look absolutely radiant," he whispers in my ear. I blush and look at his childish grin. Then the priest began the ceremony.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," he finished. I turned towards Jacob as he pulled me in for the kiss.

His warm lips heat up the rest of my body and I hear a whoop to the side of me. Paul no doubt but then two more follow.

Jacob pulls away and scowled at the boys. They burst into laughter but Jacob ignores them and we walk down the isle sealing our fate.

The wedding party was great. It was small but I enjoyed it. Sam and Emily left early, as did Billy and the Clearwater's.

"Should we head out?" Jacob whispered in my ear. I nodded.

We had rented a hotel room but it was halfway between La Push and California. We would be moving into our new apartment after our honeymoon. School had just ended in the middle of May.

In the limo Jacob couldn't keep his hands off of me. He already took off my shoes and hiked up my dress, like he did to take off my garter.

"Save it for tonight," I giggle as I attempt to pull my dress back down. Jacob moaned.

"Driver are we there yet?" he shouted impatient.

"Yes, we have just arrived." The limo pulled up in front of a fancy hotel and a bellboy waited outside to take our stuff. I pulled Jacob along holding his hand. The lobby was empty since it was past midnight and I checked us in. Jacob carried me all the way to our room locking the door behind us and turning on only one lamp.

Rose petals littered the bed and floor around it but Jacob set me gently on the bed crawling on top of me kissing me all the while. He pulls of his jacket, then vest, and shirt until he is shirtless.

He is breathing a bit ragged as he tries to rush into things but I hold up my hand.

"Wait." I stand up and start to unzip my dress to reveal only a strapless bra and lacy underwear. Jacob takes off his pants and moves towards me until he is pressing against me. He pulls me up and I wrap my legs around him. He sets me on the bed messing up the petals.

Now we lay naked on the cover of the bed Jacob settled between my legs. I feel his every being inside me as he dips low in a rhythm that sets each inch of my body tingling and leaves my head buzzing. He holds me in one hand but I wrap my whole self around him never wanting to let go of that warmth that I now feel everywhere.

A/N: have no experience in that stuff so . . . yeah.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A Look in the Past

Chapter 14: A Look in the Past

Jacob and I were finally married but since it was at the beginning of the summer, it gave us plenty of time to look for an apartment by our colleges. After heavy researching I finally found one in reasonable commuting distance from each of our colleges.

Jacob and I made the six-hour trip down to go see it. The apartment was slightly in need of renovation but it was workable. There was a bathroom and a bedroom separate from the living room/kitchen. A large window overlooked the beach across the street from the apartment complex.

To the realtor I mentioned everything that needed to be fixed up.

"Already taken care of by the owner. He felt the same since it would probably be worth more with the view. So is it a keeper?" he asked.

"Definitely. Where do we sign?" Jacob blurted out.

We headed back up to Forks to get our stuff and brought Paul along to help move it all in. He agreed because he had nothing else to do.

"Put that couch against that wall. I don't want to block the view," I say trying to place every piece of furniture around the room in my head. We didn't have much. All of it was used and donated by those we knew.

"Everything is in," Paul called from the doorway.

" 'Kay. I'll order some pizza. Meanwhile I'll meet you two at the beach. It seems like a great way to cool off."

Paul and Jacob run out the door pushing and shoving. I look out the window to see them barreling into the warm clear ocean water.

I joined them a few minutes later with the pizza ordered, telling them to bring it to the beach.

I sat in the sand thinking about everything. I am going into my second year of college but something else pushed into my thoughts: my mother. My goal for the summer now was to find out about my mother's side of the family and my other half.

The pizza came but Jacob and Paul had there own extra-large pizzas. I had half of one and let them fight over the remaining pieces. I laughed at their childish behavior. They turned to me with suspicious grins on their faces. I stopped now scared at what they were planning.

"What's up guys?" I say while getting up tentatively. Jacob ambled towards me and Paul did on the other side. They were cornering me.

"Jacob, Emma looks a little parched after all that pizza don't you think?" Paul said still looking at me. I backed up two large steps.

"You should be talking since you had a whole box and a fourth to yourself plus all that salty ocean water," I snapped jokingly.

"Oh, a little feisty. Pizza's sauce a little to spicy? Well let's cool it off with a little dip in the water!" Jacob shouts. He caught me off guard and he pulls me off the ground by my feet. Paul catches my arms and I squirm uselessly in their grip. They run over to the water and throw me in and I hit the water on my back. The rest of the night was spent splashing in the ocean until a cop told us to get out and we did laughing hilariously.

The thought of my mother never strayed from my mind. When it became overwhelming I headed back up to Forks to ask Charlie about it.

"How did my mother and father meet?" I asked jumping into the subject.

"Well, your mother was from La Push and your dad met her when he went up there with some friends. He was younger than I was but he came home in a dazed state and just rambled on about how when he set his eyes on your mother for the first time, he knew she was the one. He married her that summer."

"My mom was from La Push. Any idea who my grandparents are?"

"No, your dad never even met them."

I left the house with that thought mingling in my mind. I went over to Emily's and talked to her about everything that Charlie told me. She only smiled and told me to ask my mother's brother: Tyler's dad.

I went back to Forks and found Tyler's house and knocked at the door. Tyler answered and his face lit up.

"Emma. It is so great to see you. How is everything? College great?"

"Tyler, same to you and all is well. I came here to talk to your dad, my uncle."

He seemed surprised but welcomed me in. I only had talked to my Uncle Collin once but I knew he still remembered me.

"Who are my grandparents?" I ask.

"My mother was all Quileute and my step dad was from the East Coast, Rhode Island. He came to La Push for adventure but only found my mother. She was promiscuous but she loved his eastern accent, at least that is what she told me. After the birth of my youngest brother August, she committed suicide. Said the boy was the product of rape but my step dad knew that she had cheated on him." He told the story will full conviction and I was satisfied knowing about my grandparents except the whole suicide, but now August showed up.

"I didn't know you and my mother were half-siblings," I say just realizing that y grandpa was his step dad. "Where is August now?"

"Well, I just started middle school when August was born; I was twelve then. Your mother is eight years younger than I am. My step dad left to California once I graduated high school to start over and Genna moved in with me.

"He still kept in touch with Genna mainly but died when August was fourteen. He moved in with me after your mother died and you went off to Texas." Greg stopped and laughed. "That boy hated me. He was barely ever home but off tramping around in La Push. Once he turned eighteen he moved back to California. That was where he grew up and the only place he really knew."

"Does he still reside there?"

"Should."

"Thanks." I hugged him and Tyler before I ran out the door to head back to California.

Paul and Jacob were staying in California for the beach and sun. They looked darker than ever. I didn't even greet them when I came in but left before their heads turned to see whom it was.

I looked in the phonebook for Morey and found one listing in the area: August Morey and knew he was the person I was looking for.

I pulled up in front of a beautifully kept blue beach house. A car was in the driveway so I assumed he was still home.

I knocked on the door and fidgeted. When ten seconds passed I began to back down from the porch when the door opened.

"Can I help you?" A young man answered the door and looked very similar to my Uncle Greg.

"Yes. My mother was Genevieve Morey, your older sister." He stared at me and silently led me inside.

We sat down in his living room but on opposite sides. I looked around the room nervously. Pictures of a man and a little girl were put up all over the mantel and on tables by the couch and chair. She was beautiful but didn't look at all like August.

"So, who did you say you were again?" My gaze was torn from the pictures and shot around to August who had a confused look on his face.

"I—I didn't. I came to ask about Genevieve Morey. She was my mother. I'm Emma," I said hesitantly. I was nervous seeing someone I never even knew about until yesterday practically.

"Genna my father would call her. She was the only one who really ever played with me and she was snotty about it. She was like my mother. She was promiscuous but she married the summer she graduated. I was fourteen then. She died when I was twenty-three." He sighed and looked at a picture over the mantel. It was the biggest in the room and it was of the girl that already took up all the pictures. She had light brown hair that shined and flowed with volume and a little curl at the end. She had a sprinkle of freckles over the bridge of her nose from the California sun and her eyes were the color of a chocolate brown. Her smile lit up the photo and her skin was darker than white but lighter than mine. She was beautiful.

"That is my daughter Maxine. We call her Max. She didn't like it one bit Maxine. It was a combination between Roxanne, her mother, and Max, Roxanne's brother who died overseas. Somehow Roxanne got Maxine out of it. She died when my daughter was born. I was sixteen then and scared to death.

"But she grew up being the most happy child out there. She is graduating high school at seventeen and will be marrying once she is legal to the next senator of California, Michael Hennesey. I'm pretty happy for her. She is two years younger than you are. You should come and meet her sometime." He looked at me his gaze more friendly and relaxed. I smiled and thought about it. She was my cousin after all and one of the two I have.

"I would love to."

We talked about everything from my mother dying to me finding out about him. I excluded the vampire/werewolf thing but made sure to include Jacob and the pack as well as Bella and the Cullen's.

"You look so like your mother too except your eyes. I'm sorry to hear about your father and brother. It would have been great to meet my sister's family and is." He smiled at me and I laughed.

"Well I'm the only one that's left. You have to meet Tyler and Collin. They are truly great people." I got up to leave realizing the time. "I've got to go meet my husband and his friend for dinner. Call me sometime so I can meet your daughter and her fiancée. Tell her good luck." He got up too and began to walk me towards the door, which he generously opened for me. The sun lit up the sky in oranges, yellows, greens, and blue-violets; but nothing compared to the sunset back in Forks. I turned to face August.

"It was great getting to know you and to know something else about my mother that wasn't morbid. I'm glad I got to talk to you.

"Oh, I'm staying at the Playa Linda beach apartments, room four; I'm going to the private college just a few miles from there. Just give me a call or stop by when or if you're ever in the neighborhood." I hugged August.

"I'll make sure to do that. I have a lot to tell my daughter and fiancée when she gets home in next week from vacation." He nodded good bye and I waved suddenly a weight lifted off my shoulders. I never felt it there but I somehow felt more on my way to being wholly complete.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Life Goes On

Chapter 15: Life Goes On

I finished college with my major and Jacob with his in engineering. It has been two years since we married and I was already expecting our first child.

We had been careful on our wedding night but now that we have graduated Jacob knocked me up my first night out of college. Well what can I say; werewolves never miss because Emily is already having her third child.

We were heading to La Push to go visit everyone since Christmas. I was nine months along and irritated. Jacob was careful with words around me as I was close to my due date.

Sam greeted us at their door but called Jacob away for urgent business, leaving me to waddle over to the couch. I sat down feeling my ankles throb and Emily comes in the room seeing my pain.

"That is exactly how I felt in my first pregnancy but when you see the child in your arms you realize all that pain was worth it for that miracle." I smiled at her as Gracie came running in and hiding between her mother's legs.

"Mommy," she whined, "little brother won't let me alone. He is playing with my dollies."

"Then you play with him. You know how much your little brother loves you."

"But Mommy," she cried out again.

"Grace, go play with your brother I have to talk with auntie Em." Gracie looks at me and smiles before running off.

"She is so cute," I say watching her zoom off to her room.

"Yeah. Do you know what your baby is yet?"

"No I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Any names?"

"Genna after my mother for a girl, and Billy for a boy after Jacob's dad." Emily smiled remembering the funeral of Billy Black a few months ago. He died young but from untreated diabetes. It was tragic especially to Jacob and Charlie.

"May his soul rest with God," Emily whispered. I nodded as Jacob and Sam entered back into the room.

"Emma, I've got a surprise. Come on." Jacob lifts me off of my feet and takes me to our van we traded our junkers in for when the kids came.

Sam gave directions from the back as Jacob drove to a wooded setting with a large house set back against it. It looked beautiful and I was speechless.

He took me inside to show me the rooms had been renovated for a nursery and a very romantic master bedroom. There were four bedrooms in all but there were other rooms that could be turned into rooms to accommodate more children. The basement was finished but the garage stayed its same way with all his tools, like it was always before. Jacob had torn down his old house after Billy died because it held too much memory. Instead there lay his grave that overlooked the clear water and white sandy beach.

"Jacob, it is perfect," I cry pulling him into a hug. I got more emotional as my due date got closer.

"There is even an office for you to do your work from and our room in the very back." I marvel at the house still crying. I pull Jacob closer and he kissed my forehead.

Two weeks later at six in the morning I had a beautiful baby girl with a head of black hair and a loud scream. We named her Genevieve Renee Black. Jacob held her while I slept and told her all about the legends of the werewolves, which became tradition for each child to follow.

A/N: the very best ending for all although Bella wasn't mentioned a lot in the last chapters of Emma and Jacob's lives together. I wanted the epilogue to focus on the two of them because after all it was the ending of the tale of The Imprint (which was on Jacob and Emma) but I'm just rambling now. I want to thank all the readers on who submitted their reviews and enjoyed the story. I've begun on a story of and imprint with Paul and a girl he met in California. There is a link between her and the others—I'll just keep you updated. Have a great summer and great ones to follow! :)


End file.
